


Ode to Aphrodite

by Red_Dead_Lady



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Cowboys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This takes place after Arthur gets raped, i love them, let them be happy goddamn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: To the untrained eyes of the camp, the eyes that didn't get to see the vulnerable Arthur Morgan who would confess his love for Charles deep into the night as they lay together, would have believed that Arthur was simply weary after such a long time away from camp.But Charles knew better.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Ode to Aphrodite

When Arthur came back from a longer than usual hunt, He was different; the way he walked was different, the way he almost seemed jittery and nervous, as if he was afraid someone was behind him, ready to pounce. To the untrained eyes of the camp, the eyes that didn't get to see the vulnerable Arthur Morgan who would confess his love for Charles deep into the night as they lay together, would have believed that Arthur was simply weary after such a long time away from camp.

But Charles knew better.

Charles knew that normally Arthur would have been smiling, he still was; but the smile was devoid of light, it was simply an empty vessel attempting to convey some sense of happiness. If Arthur didn't wish to speak on it, Charles would not ask. Until he had to.

The next strange thing that Charles noticed was the way Arthur flinched away from a touch, Dutch’s touch specifically. Charles, who had been resting against the back of a wagon after chopping wood for about half an hour, was talking with Arthur about the Rendezvous to the latters room that the two men had planned, when Dutch had clapped Arthur on the back and said something about how much work Arthur had put in recently, a way to show his affection for the man that was practically his son. Arthur had frozen as soon as Dutch's hand made contact with his shoulder. Dutch had raised an eyebrow but had passed it off as Arthur simply being jumpy. Charles had seen more than that, Charles had seen fear in Arthur.

Later that night, in the dark secluded room that belonged to Arthur, the two men lounged about. Laying in each other's arms and talking about everything and anything that came to mind. The two could talk for hours, if time allowed it, it seemed to them as if they would never run out of things to say to the other. After a while of talking for about an hour, perhaps more, the two began to bring things in a more passionate direction.

Charles acted first, placing a sweet kiss to Arthur's neck. Arthur, who had been acting like his regular self since the two had entered the room, flinched away from his lover. Charles paused, "Arthur?" he asked as he untangled his strong muscular arms from around Arthur's waist.

Arthur did not reply. Charles tried again, "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur shook his head, perhaps trying to clear his thoughts. " 'Course, I'm fine Charles." he did not elaborate more.

"You sure? I can go if you want." Charles offered, trying to understand what had gone wrong.

Arthur's eyes widened, "No-" he stopped himself from shouting, the two were meant to be discreet. "You don't have to go." Arthur explained. when Charles did not speak Arthur continued, "I just..." he trailed off.

Charles gently took his hands, Arthur had big hands, but Charles' were bigger still. "Arthur, you can tell me. But I won't force you too."

Arthur knew that he could tell Charles about what had been plaguing his every thought, but he wondered; what would Charles think? Would he call him a fool? Call him weak? Would he decide he didn't want to be with him anymore simply because of what happened? Arthur took a breath, he had to tell Charles. He thought Charles had some right to know, seeing as they were "partners" and all and deep down he knew that Charles wouldn't think any less of him for this. Arthur took another breath, but found that no words came out. 

"Hey, I'm here." Charles spoke as he saw how Arthur's eyes began to unfocus, as if he were elsewhere.

Arthur nodded, "The other day, I was in the bayou... an' I came across this house. There-" he stuttered and took a breath, letting his thumb dance across Charles's. "There was a man, sittin on the porch. He invited me in for a drink, and God damn me I don't know why I accepted but I did." tears were running down Arthur's face now, the brave stoic cowboy who could mask any emotion was now a crying mess while he held onto his lover, as if he would die if he let go. "I went into his house and he- he knocked me out and-" Arthur couldn't bring himself to finish, but Charles understood.

Arthur had been used. Violated. And Charles was furious.

How dare this man hurt Arthur? How dare this man lay his hands on Arthur with his consent? "Where?" Charles' voice was unreadable to Arthur, as was his face, but in his eyes shone nothing but worry. 

Arthur wiped his tears with the sleeve of his union suit, "Near Lakay. Why?" Arthur squinted.

Charles shrugged, "So I know where to avoid.", it was a blatant lie but it was all Charles could come up with, Charles stood, "I have to go." Arthur looked at him, his fear told him that Charles would leave him after hearing his story. Charles offered a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'm just going for a ride, I need to think." As Charles began to exit the room, he turned back to Arthur and spoke, "You know that I don't love you any less for this, right?" and although Charles could not see it, he knew Arthur had smiled a fraction of his old smile; the one he’d had before that vile man stole it from him.

It was about half a day's ride with no stops for Charles to reach what he assumed to be the house Arthur had told him about. Charles pat Taima gently, trying to soothe her as he hitched her to a large tree. As Charles got closer to the house he could see a man sitting on the porch, just as Arthur had said.

“Well hey there friend!” the stranger greeted. Charles nodded his head in response. “You hungry? Or thirsty maybe?” The stranger seemed friendly, but Charles knew better. Even though Charles had not spoken, the stranger continued, “Well why don't you come on inside? Have a drink.”

Charles didn't hesitate, this was his chance. “A drink would be nice.” Charles followed the stranger into his home. The moment Charles stepped into the house he was on high alert, every sense was hyper active. The stranger gave a shout as he hit Charles with a shovel, but Charles is strong, and he was ready. Charles stepped to the side just in time, the shovel had hit his shoulder, leaving a stinging pain. The man was stunned at his failure for a moment, giving Charles the opportunity he needed to tackle and hogtie the man.

Charles threw the man into the mud that surrounded the house, “What the hell are you doing?!” the man shouted as he wiggled around trying to free himself. 

Charles pointed his gun at the man. “Your name.” Charles demanded.

“Tom!” The stranger stopped wiggling, afraid of the gun.

“Well, Tom, a friend of mine says he came by here a few days back…” Charles saw the man's eyes widen with fear. “And he told me a story that has my blood boiling. He told me how you used him, violated him.” Charles was gripping his gun so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “And this got me thinkin, what kind of man is so sick to do such a thing? But I suppose I’ve found out now.” 

Tom had a sick grin on his face now, and Charles didnt know why, “Does your friend happen to be a big feller with blonde hair and blue eyes?” he asked, he didn't need Charles to respond, he knew he was right. “Yeah, your friend came by here all right, and he enjoyed every minute of it.” Charles was beyond furious, if his anger was a fire it would burn down the world.

“You're lying.” Charles spat at the man before taking aim once more. “For a man like you, a bullet is too good.” Charles heaved Tom over his shoulder and began to walk.

“Wha- What are you gonna do?” Tom’s voice was filled with panic. 

“I hope you rot in hell.” Charles snarled before he tossed Tom a few feet away from some Alligators. The Gators were on the man before he could realise what was happening, and Charles watched the whole thing. He could feel no sympathy for this man who hurt HIS lover, HIS Arthur; and who knew how many other men he had done this to? Charles was doing the world a service.

It wasn't until late at night that Charles had rode back into the camp. The camp was asleep, save for Bill (who was on guard duty) and Arthur. Arthur was sitting on a bench near a fire, but when he heard Charles approach he got up and motioned for Charles to follow him back into Arthur’s room in the house. Once they were secluded in the room, Arthur threw himself into Charles’s arms. “Where were you?” He asked softly.

Charles led Arthur to sit on the bed before he gently took his hands, “I went to the bayou.” Arthur immediately tensed but said nothing. “I found the man.” Charles let Arthur gather his thoughts.

“What happened?” Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper. “Did he…” Arthur trailed off.

Charles shook his head, “No, no.” Arthur sighed in relief.

“Is he still breathing?” Arthur questioned even though he knew what the answer would be.

Charles shook his head once more, “No.” Charles paused but was encouraged to continue by Arthur rubbing small soothing circles on his hand. “I fed him to the Alligators.” Arthur’s hand clamped down on Charles’.

After a tense moment of silence Arthur spoke, “Good.” He didn't have to say anything more, Charles understood.

Charles stared at Arthur for a moment and took in the way Arthur’s eyes seemed to be a little brighter than before. “I love you.” the words slipped out before Charles could stop himself, the words rang true (of course) but Charles did not know if now was exactly the time to confess his feelings.

Arthur’s head jerked up from its previous position which had him looking at their hands. “You mean that?” Arthur’s insecurities told him that Charles couldn't possibly love an ugly old man like him.

“Of course.” Charles gave him a small smile. “And before you try to say that you don’t deserve it, you deserve the world.”

Arthur blushed, “Oh, Charles…” without thinking Arthur crashed his lips into Charles’ in a heated kiss. The two only broke apart when they desperately needed air, they rested their foreheads against each other’s and Charles heard Arthur whisper in the darkness, “I love you too.”

The wound of what the man in the Bayou had done to him would stay with Arthur forever, but with the help of Charles, soon that wound would fade into nothing more than a scar.

**Author's Note:**

> If your curious why Charles doesnt tell Arthur the full extent of what happened in the Bayou, its because he knows this man hurt Arthur and to Arthur this man is a demon, so he doesn't want to try and make him seem like a human and also he knows that it will hurt Arthur to hear about how “Tom” attempted to rape Charles as well.


End file.
